


Koniec świata

by Doreah147



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreah147/pseuds/Doreah147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozważania Donnie. Spojlery do filmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koniec świata

Autor: doreah  
Tytuł: Koniec świata  
Beta: brak  
Słowa: dokładnie 100 (bez tytułu)  
Fandom: Donnie Darko  
Paring: sugerowane Donnie/Gretchen  
Kanon: tak  
Ostrzeżenia: podróże w czasie, spojlery do filmu 

Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Życzę miłego czytania. 

*** 

Koniec świata 

 

28 dni, 6 godzin, 42 minuty, 12 sekund 

Muszę mieć tylko pojazd i portal. Najlepiej metalowy (statek kosmiczny), poruszający się szybciej niż prędkość światła. Potem wystarczy tylko znaleźć tunel (do podróży w czasie) i w niego wejść. To podstawy - pojazd i portal. 

28 dni, 6 godzin, 42 minuty, 12 sekund 

Chcę wrócić. Zmienić godziny bólu i mroku na coś lepszego. Dla ciebie Gretchen. Nic z tego nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Ale nie martw się, naprawię to. 

28 dni, 6 godzin, 42 minuty, 12 sekund 

Każde żywe stworzenie umiera samotnie. Every living creature on Earth dies alone. 

Wracam do domu.


End file.
